


Descendants 3 : The revolt

by actina13



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies) Fusion, Anti-Magic Laws in United States of Auradon (Disney), Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Fae Mal (Disney), Gen, Harry Hook Angst, Harry Hook-centric, Hurt Harry Hook, Leader Uma (Disney), Pirate Uma (Disney), Post-Descendants 2, Protective Uma (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actina13/pseuds/actina13
Summary: For 20 years, the bad guys and their children have been locked up on an island ... condemned to be forgotten ... gradually sinking into madness ...Was it a good choice to convict the children for the crimes of their parents?When the barrier breaks down and the secrets of the forgotten are revealed, they wonder.Auradon may not be as "good" as he claims.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Mal (Disney), Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay & Li Lonnie
Kudos: 7





	Descendants 3 : The revolt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Descendants 3 : La Révolte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131548) by [actina13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actina13/pseuds/actina13). 



Atlantiqua the kingdom in the heart of the oceans. This place where the most wonderful people of the sea live: the mermaids. This golden city where King Triton lives, a king loved by all his people and in particular by his family: his daughters and all his grandchildren. But today reigns an unusual excitement in the palace. The guards go in all directions, search every corner of the city. The reason for all this: theft. Nearby, a young girl with tentacles swims at top speed. She wanted to get out of town as quickly as possible, so from Triton's anger. She dives into a street, the algae camouflages her tentacles quite well, but she doesn't prevent a guard from seeing her.

\- "SHE IS HERE !!! BY ORDER OF TRITON I ORDER YOU TO STOP !!!"

The female fish turns to the hammerhead shark and points its weapon at him, the reason why she was in this situation, the object which was going to allow her to take revenge, which will allow her to conquer Auradon: the Trident.

\- "I do not receive orders from people and even less from an arrogant and mad old king!" Said the girl defiantly.

A blinding light surrounds the Trident then a lightning bolt bursts and strikes the shark which was propelled a good ten kilometers further, dead. The octopus did not pay attention to the body and continued its course because it could clearly hear the cries of the inhabitants but especially that of the guards. A radius of ten meters does not go unnoticed! The girl comes out of the streets and arrives at the market place ... and is surrounded! The soldiers know the whole city and could therefore have surrounded it. The teenager feels panic in her but remains calm. She had to do something, all her crew trusted her!

\- "Ursula arrested, you have no way out !!" said a loud and very deep voice.

A long beard and white hair, a royal blue fin, the face distorted by rage ... yes it was King Triton in front of her. But Uma was not going to be impressed, she could beat him !!

\- "Very well Ursula you wanted it! Catch it !!!"

To report that guard is launched on Ursula's daughter. She knocks out two and dodges two others, she is doing pretty well! She faced a fifth when she felt a cold metal pierced and a hot liquid spread, the wound was very superficial but it was the perfect opportunity for the sharks to jump on it. Crush it violently on the ground. She tries to get up but someone, surely one of the guards, hits her on the head. The pain in his shoulder added to that of his weakened head. His vision is blurred and his last thought was for the island.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my story.  
>  Does not take Descendants 3 into account!


End file.
